


Vegeta's Birthday

by MasterYoshi



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Blindfolds, Cheating, F/M, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterYoshi/pseuds/MasterYoshi
Summary: Vegeta's Birthday is finally here and Bulma wants to give him the best gift anyone could ask for, herself, but instead of her husband someone else will take this prize to himself, Oolong, a creature she had a long history with, will finally do what he waited years of his life to do, and fuck Bulma.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Oolong
Kudos: 7





	Vegeta's Birthday

Bulma spent the entire week planning for this day, Vegeta’s Birthday, she knew he didn’t like parties so decided to give him a more personal gift, on her mind there was only one thing she liked more than training, and that was herself.  
On the morning of that day she waited for Vegeta to come back from his training session and get in her room where she would surprise him with her own body, but right before he opened the door Goku teleported right behind him.  
— Hey Vegeta, I’m leaving to train with Whis back on his planet, you wanna come? – Goku asked.  
— Of course I do. – Vegeta replied.  
Vegeta looked behind him, saw Oolong standing in the hallway looking at a dirty magazine as if it was a common book, and approached him.  
— What the hell do you think you’re reading? – Vegeta asked.  
— Even YOU should know what this is! – Oolong smugly replied.  
Vegeta grabbed his magazine and destroyed it.  
— HEY, WHAT THE HELL! – Oolong protested.  
— My kids are still here you stupid pig, if I see Trunks looking at one of these I will kill you, understood? – Said Vegeta.  
— Y-Yes sir! – Oolong replied with fear.  
— Good, I’ll be leaving for training now, tell Bulma not to wait for me! – Said Vegeta.  
— Why don’t you tell her yourself… - Oolong whispered.  
— Excuse me? – Said Vegeta.  
— R-R-Right away! – Said Oolong.  
Goku putted his hand on Vegeta shoulder and teleported away, Oolong angrily made his way towards Vegeta and Bulma’s room to deliver the message.  
— Stupid Vegeta… he better make up for my magazine or I’ll… ah, who am I kidding… - Oolong said to himself.  
Oolong stood before the bedroom and the door opened by itself, but before he could say anything he saw Bulma tied up and blindfolded on the bed, completely naked with her bare ass exposed and her tits hanging.  
— Happy Birthday Vegeta! – Said Bulma in a sexy voice – Why don’t you come here and unwrap your gift?  
Oolong was dumbfounded, he imagined this scene many times in his head but he never expected to be alive to witness it, his cock instantly got hard and a grin formed on his face, he just lost his wank material and Vegeta was gone, only an idiot would let this opportunity go to waste.  
— C’mon Vegie! – Said Bulma – Don’t keep me waiting…  
Thanks to the blindfold, Bulma was completely unaware that his husband was far gone by now, and Oolong didn’t plan on keeping her waiting, he got inside the room and the door closed by itself.  
Oolong stood behind her, he was face to face with her dripping pussy and just the smell alone was driving him crazy, he grabbed her ass with both hands and spread it, giving a much clearer view of his goal, and buried his face in her pussy and began eating her out.  
— O-Oh… Vegeta… you’re so eager today… - Said Bulma.  
Oolong was pushing his tongue deep inside her pussy, exploring every inch of it and drinking every drop of her juices.  
— V-Vegeta, what is happening to you today? You never did this before! – Said Bulma – D-Don’t stop… I think… I am… AAAAHHH!  
Oolong didn’t stop for a second and Bulma’s pussy began twitching in his mouth, shooting her juices directly in his tongue as she came.  
— Ah… I never came so fast before… - Said Bulma.  
Oolong whipped the squirt off his mouth and took off his pants, his cock was hard and pulsating for action.  
— Time for the main course… - He said to himself.  
— V-Vegeta? – Said Bulma.  
Oolong slapped her ass and gave it a squeeze, not waiting any second longer he pushed his dick deep inside Bulma and began fucking her wildly.  
Her whole body trembled each time he thrust his hips, his penis was reaching the end of her womb, Bulma was moaning loud and enjoying the hard cock filling her pussy, unaware that her husband was on the other side of the universe.  
Oolong dreamt with this day for years, his cock drenched in Bulma’s juices, filling every inch of her pussy and hearing her moans.  
— AH! CUM INSIDE ME! FILL MY PUSSY! PLEASE! – Bulma begged.  
— TAKE IT ALL YOU BITCH! – Oolong screamed.  
Oolong thrust hard and began shooting his thick cum, filling her cunt with semen, Bulma climaxed with him, but she thought something was weird, for some reason she thought she heard Oolong’s voice and began taking off her blindfold.  
Oolong was still cumming when he realized his mistake, he just ruined everything, but there was still time, before Bulma could turn around he quickly used his shapeshift abilities to turn into Vegeta.  
When Bulma looked behind she saw the man she married to standing behind her with his hard cock dripping with semen.  
— S-Something wrong, uh… honey? – Oolong asked, trying to sound like Vegeta.  
— Oh, it’s nothing, I just thought I heard… nevermind. – Said Bulma.  
Bulma turned her attention to his cock and felt like her throat was a bit dried.  
— Vegeta… seeing you like this… makes me thirsty! – She said in a sexy voice.  
Oolong was tired after cumming so much and wasn’t very sure for how much longer he could keep his transformation, he felt like he had to get out of there before it was too late.  
— I-I see, I’ll get some water for you then! – He said, trying find an excuse to leave.  
— Why would I need water when I have something much better right in front of me? – Bulma asked.  
Bulma crawled towards him with her lusty eyes looking straight at his hard cock, Oolong’s body refused to move when he felt her hot breath so close to the head of his dick.  
Bulma grabbed his shaft and began stroking it, she looked at “Vegeta”s eyes and kissed the tip before sucking it lightly.  
— Are you ready, my Prince? – Bulma asked.  
— F-For what? – Oolong asked.  
— For this… - She replied.  
Bulma putted the tip inside her mouth and in a second, deepthroated his entire cock until her chin touched his balls, Oolong was not ready for that and could feel his body going back to normal, but he had to keep going, there was no way he would let this opportunity pass.  
He grabbed her by the hair and began facefucking her, rather than oppose to it, Bulma was sucking his cock passionately, eagerly waiting for his cum to fly in her mouth, a bulge with the shape of his penis formed in her throat every time he clashed his hips against her face.  
Oolong’s body couldn’t hold his transformation anymore and he suddenly went back to his normal self, Bulma was shocked, but it was too late to do anything, right after de-transformingk, Oolong got to his limit and began cumming.  
It was like an explosion of cum inside her mouth, most of it flying straight down her throat into her stomach, after several loads Oolong took his cock out of her mouth and shot a few last drops onto her face.  
— I don’t think I ever came so hard in my life… - Said Oolong.  
— Did you enjoy it? – Bulma asked, containing her anger.  
— You bet! Let’s do it again sweetie! – Said Oolong, thinking he was still Vegeta.  
— GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM YOU PIG! – Bulma yelled.  
Bulma kicked his balls so hard Oolong flew out of the door and smashed against the wall in front of the room.  
— HEY! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR? – Oolong angrily asked.  
When he looked at Bulma she had a gun in her hands and began firing at him.  
— I’LL KILL YOU! – Bulma screamed.  
— OH SHIT! – Said Oolong.  
Oolong ran as far as he could from the Capsule Corp with a wave of bullets following him, he could have a few bullets wounds in the end of the day, but it was worth every last second.


End file.
